


Honeymooning

by CarnalCoast



Series: Karmagisa Family AU [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nude Beach, Public Nudity, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of his honeymoon, Nagisa would never tell another soul for as long as he lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a reader and I thought it was a good idea for a timestamp, so :) Here we go. Obviously this would take place in Chapter 2 of My Better Half, after their wedding.
> 
> Though there are many naturist resorts etc in France, the one that they're at is completely fictional! ;)

Nagisa rolled the window down, hungry for the feeling of the wind blowing through his short, blue locks. Summer was nearly over, but the weather still remained pleasantly hot, and he relished in the breeze. In the driver’s seat, Karma glanced at him, smiling at the image of his husband— _husband—_ admiring the French countryside, azure eyes squinted happily.

It had taken a couple of weeks for the newlyweds to sort out their honeymoon, but now they were ready. All other responsibilities aside, the men were eager to spend all time and energy only on each other, and they deserved it. Whenever they caught sight of each other’s rings, kisses were passionately exchanged.

Together, they had searched for a honeymoon spot. While many had caught their attention, in the end they had narrowed it down to this one, and Nagisa’s cheeks filled with warmth when he thought of the reasons why.

Yes, for all intents and purposes, their destination was a “sex resort.” Though the company in charge catered themselves as a naturist resort on most of their advertisements for the purpose of sensitivity, when the couple looked deeper into it—and contacted the business to clarify—they were fully informed. Since there were many nude beaches and resorts in this area of Europe, Nagisa supposed that this was nothing strange. Still, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by it—which is why, of course, he hadn’t told a _soul_ where they would be staying, despite their friends’ probing questions.

However expensive it was, he and Karma believed it would be worth it. It seemed luxurious yet humble, and when they’d talked to a few of those in charge over the phone, they seemed awfully polite and reasonable. In order to stay safe and know exactly what they were getting into, the couple needed to sign a plethora of forms before securing a boathouse on the beach, as well as other amenities such as room service and scheduled massages. Everyone in the resort was aware that there would be couples—or groups, if they were so inclined—engaging in intercourse, anywhere or anytime. However, immediate charges would be made for any sexual assault or harassment, and the company made it clear that they were a liberal, safe institute for those of any race, sexuality, or gender.

The resort was something that both men wanted to try—even aside from the sexual aspect, it seemed like a lovely and enriching place to spend a honeymoon. Nagisa had to work himself up to it a bit more, but after discussing it with Karma, he felt eager to let himself go. From the start, Karma had been up for it. They had always been sexually explorative as a couple, but now that they were married, each man felt like it opened up an even bigger world for them.

Already, Nagisa knew that Karma had planned a few surprises for him during their time at the resort, and Nagisa in turn prepared some of his own. He knew that he would never be as... _bold_ as Karma was with his exploits, but he felt proud of himself for his ideas. It was also exhilarating to have surprises. Both knew that they were in store for _something,_ but never asked each other, instead trading furtive glances and suggestive whispers. Of course, when the time came, either would back down if the other wasn’t happy with the surprise, but Nagisa doubted that would happen. By now, the couple knew their way around each other’s bodies, and inside their heads.

Thinking about what awaited them made the pink of Nagisa’s cheeks darken, but also pulled his lips into a yearning smile.

As they passed a farm, he gazed adoringly at the grazing cows and sheep. That was all that seemed to be out on this area of the coast—farms and nude beaches. In some way, it was beautiful; nature was definitely blossoming. They only had to drive a couple hours from the airport to reach the resort, and it was already clear what a stunning region it was.

Softly, he decided to express this. “It’s a very nice area.”

Karma almost didn’t hear his husband, looking over with a smile. “It is. I’m glad we picked it together.”

Nagisa looked back, grinning and unable to resist intertwining their hands. “Me too.”

 

 

Before they left home, Karma and Nagisa had been able to select a boathouse from an array of those available, most understandably built for two. They chose a blue one, small but cozy, with a white and mint green interior. With a small living room, bedroom, kitchen, and amazing interior design, the cabin stole Nagisa’s heart especially. It wasn’t fit for fulltime living, of course, but it was perfect for a vacation. What caught Karma’s eye was the luxurious bathroom—a whirlpool bathtub that may be able to fit over six people, equipped with jets and massagers. Nagisa supposed it wasn’t a surprise that the bedroom and bathroom were the biggest rooms in the house.

He loved it. The view of the ocean was beautiful, and they were right over it. They would be able to hear the waves lapping on the shore at night. Karma was a bit worried about storms, but their guide informed them of their protocol and safe house location—and that there were no storms forecasted for a week at least.

Their guide was a charming woman in her mid-thirties who was incredibly approachable and understanding, setting Nagisa’s mind at ease. Thankfully, nearly all of the staff knew how to speak English, which both men knew to an adequate degree, and any other slip-ups would hopefully be bridged by Karma’s basic understanding of French. At least, their guide didn’t seem to be having any communication issues with them. Nagisa wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the fact that she wasn’t acting overtly sexual—or even mentioning anything related to the subject—soothed him.

In fact, Karma was so thrown off by how normal she was acting that he asked her, as she was about to leave them, if they were in the right resort after all. She laughed and gave a laidback grin.

“Of course you are! I apologize for not mentioning it; if customers don’t come to us with an issue or question, then usually us staff don’t talk about it. We realize that some folks who come here are new to the whole thing, or shy, and we want to make them feel comfortable.”

As she said that, Nagisa could swear that she gave him a knowing glance, and he looked away with a faint blush.

“But yes; public nudity and intercourse is what most people are here for. If you have any concerns, issues with the other guests, or questions, then please come and talk to a staff member—usually, we’ll be the only ones wearing a standard amount of clothing around here. We’re always clothed and no, we never get involved in the sex. But we’re here to help any of our guests otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Karma acknowledged, and Nagisa nodded his head gratefully as well. This was very pleasing to him—better than whatever he’d expected.

She’d told them of the many facilities within the resort’s boundaries: two small restaurants, two spa houses, a gym, the main customer service building... There were various shops along the border of the area which allowed nudity but no sex, denoted by very obvious signs. Nagisa enjoyed how secure the environment was, but knew that he and Karma would most likely spend the majority of their time at the beach. He yearned to feel the water against his skin.

Speaking of...

“Think we ought ‘a strip down, huh? Don’t wanna be the odd one out, and that’s what we came to do,” Karma whispered as he was suddenly behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nagisa blushed. As their guide had been showing them to their cabin, he’d already seen many guests in all of their unclothed glory. Some had minimal clothing on, but still had either their breasts or genitals exposed. None approached them, of course, but Nagisa was already embarrassed. No more than 3 couples had been having sex; they weren’t up close, but he could easily tell. If only that much had made him nervous, he couldn’t imagine...

He shut his eyes as Karma chuckled, kissing his neck softly. Nagisa moaned, very softly, more at what he was imagining than what Karma was doing, but still felt more nervous altogether. Soon enough, that would be him on that beach, with Karma... As his partner said, that’s what they came here to do. It was exciting, sure, but daunting.

“Baby, hey...” Karma hushed, kissing under his ear before turning him around and laughing softly at how bright his face was. Nagisa huffed, slapping him lightly. Yes, his face was practically on fire; he didn’t need to be laughed at for it.

Yet Karma simply held him close for a while longer, their faces barely touching, before Nagisa finally muttered, “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m excited. But... just nervous. Being in public...”

“Your body is amazing, Nagisa...” Karma’s eyes glinted as he said it, though he tried to sound as comforting as possible. Nagisa’s blush didn’t lessen, but happiness and pride filled his heart. “Every person out there will only look on in admiration. And they won’t think anything weird of it; that’s why we’re here, after all.”

Nagisa hummed, dipping his head into Karma’s neck and merely being close. This was only nervousness—that was all that was holding him back. His excitement would overpower it for sure; he just needed to build himself up first.

A few minutes passed and then, gingerly, Karma pulled him back and lifted his shirt up. Silently and lovingly, they undressed each other, passing their hands over bare skin for just a second too long and giggling eagerly. When it was done, Nagisa’s face was still pink, but he was smiling, and Karma grinned back at him.

They went outside for a while, near their house, and no one was close enough to bother approaching them. Nevertheless, Nagisa was shy and spent most of the time hiding in the water or behind his lover. It felt freeing, letting the water and wind wrap him up, unobscured by any extra layers. Karma held him and they tumbled, wet, into the sand, where they kissed and became tangled in each other. Nagisa lay straight on top of him, one of Karma’s legs between his, with his head on his toned chest and the waves touching their calves.

Since they’d gotten to their destination rather late, the sun was almost down within an hour, and Nagisa reluctantly agreed that they would have to retire for the day. They’d chosen not to have sex outside just yet. Nagisa was still far too nervous, though he’d found that being nude itself wasn’t so nerve-wracking.

Besides, once they were both inside, they knew what was in store. It was officially the first night of their honeymoon, so they would be letting go. Obviously they’d had mind-blowing sex on their wedding night—Nagisa thought about it and shivered every time—but this was their _honeymoon..._

Karma caught him and swung him around into an embrace the second they shut the door behind them, silencing Nagisa’s excited giggles with a long kiss. Their tongues danced, rolling over and under each other, before Nagisa pulled back with a pop and darted away teasingly.

“Okay, let me go take a nice, long bath,” he announced as he was already rifling through his suitcase, looking for a few specific garments. Though his voice was lively, his heart was beating wildly.

“As long as you’ll allow me to join you,” Karma retorted, sauntering towards him but being pushed back by an insistent finger. Nagisa stared him down, keeping whatever he was holding behind his back and out of sight.

“No, sir. You’ll be in the bedroom waiting. We have a huge T.V. in there; why not put it to use?” Not waiting for an answer, the cheeky assassin swiftly pushed through the bedroom door and made his way to the bathroom.

Quickly, Karma chased after him and caught his arm, but then saw the nervous look in his eyes. He smirked knowingly.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting. Don’t take too long.” He let his husband go with a light slap to his bare ass. Nagisa squeaked but ran, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

The bath was heavenly, just as he predicted. The jets massaged him in all the right places, and he was able to get the temperature just perfect enough to leave his skin a soft pink. He could’ve stayed in for hours, but he didn’t want to keep Karma waiting too long.

So, he went over every inch of his body with a smoothing cleanser and made sure that he wasn’t stubbly, especially around his genitals. Of course he was certain that Karma would love him no matter what—plenty of times he’d found Nagisa, for lack of a better phrase, downright fuckable with hair all over—but Nagisa’s skin needed to be particularly silky for his surprise. Aside from a bit of fuzz on his lower thigh, his bottom half was hairless, as well as his underarms. The fuzz was soft; he smiled as he ran his hand down his leg.

When he’d dried himself off and finished preparing himself, already missing the relaxing heat of the bathtub, he eyed the... _outfit_ he’d picked out with slight trepidation. He’d bought it a week ago, alone and undercover, and hadn’t brought it out to look at since. It was something he’d never tried before—and never thought he would—but this was the perfect time to be adventurous. He wanted to give Karma a treat; the love and gratitude he felt for the man was overwhelming. This would just be another way to show it.

It took him around ten minutes to get everything in order. Once he finished, he stared at himself in the large mirror and his face couldn’t help but be set aflame. He could hear the television through the wall; Karma was out there... Taking a deep breath, he turned to open the door quietly. He could do this.

...Only, Karma wasn’t there on the bed. The T.V. was blaring—some shark documentary, from what Nagisa could tell—but there was no one in the room. His nerves flared for a moment before he caught the sound of cupboards closing in the kitchen and he allowed himself to relax. Karma had simply stepped out for a bit—probably getting a drink.

This was perfect, actually. Heart pounding, he climbed onto the bed and turned the television off. Noticing the lack of noise, Karma would no doubt come running back. Quickly, Nagisa situated himself in a pose that he hoped wasn’t too cliché, leaning on his arm but with his legs and body spread out so Karma would get an unobstructed view.

As Nagisa predicted, his husband rushed back into the room, holding a bottle of beer—which he immediately set on the dresser once he saw what was before him. His sweet spouse was dressed in an entirely sheer, white, flyaway babydoll top and matching lacy panties. The panties were more opaque than the top, but Karma could still clearly make out the outline of his lover’s cute bulge. He licked his lips. Nagisa had never worn lingerie before, and now he wished they’d tried this sooner. His husband’s stomach was exposed and framed so perfectly, and his nipples were brazenly pink underneath the translucent fabric.

To make things worse, Nagisa blinked coquettishly and rolled over slightly, giving his partner a perfect view of his ass, pert and heart-shaped. Karma swallowed. A good thing about this resort was that he didn’t need to waste time taking his clothes off for this, though Nagisa could no doubt view the heavy erection he was already sporting.

“Karma...” Nagisa didn’t need to say much. Only a whispered word and his lover was already over him, running his hands down over his skin and delicate garments. Nagisa shuddered with the sensation.

“You do this for me, babe...?” Karma muttered against Nagisa’s shoulder, voice already heady with arousal. All Nagisa could do was nod, spreading his legs out and wrapping them around his husband’s. “...S’nice. You’re so fucking gorgeous. God...”

Karma cursed breathily, barely getting it out before crashing their lips together. Nagisa mewled into his mouth, grinding against him unabashedly; the lace felt tantalizing against both of their skins. Their tongues ghosted across each other before Karma lowered his head, sucking along his lover’s neck and collarbone, and Nagisa breathed out heavily.

“K-Karma...” he grunted, feeling the arousal course though his body. After giving him a few dark bruises on his lower neck, Karma leant back and gazed over him a second time, taking in every inch of skin and white silk. He swallowed.

“I can’t believe I have such a beautiful husband.”

The hoarse proclamation made Nagisa blush deeply, and almost giggle when Karma leaned down to speak again, their breaths intermingling.

“I love you so much...”

“Mm... I love you too...” His answering whispers were high-pitched, but he couldn’t help it, leaning into his spouse’s touch and gasping again as he grabbed his hips.

“You’re keeping this outfit.”

“Mmhm...”

“And you’re not taking it off when I make love to you.”

“Oh...” Nagisa caught his breath, gripping Karma’s forearms tight as he felt a hand moving over his top and flicking his nipples. Somehow, through the sheer layer, it felt even better than had he been exposed. He keened, kissing at the side of Karma’s neck as the man reached lower, glossing over every part of him before rubbing at the front of his panties. Unashamed, he was already hard and wet, straining against his confines. Karma grabbed at him and his breath hitched again.

“You prepare yourself in the bath?”

“Y-Yeah...”

The hand reached further, stroking teasingly, then pulling the fabric aside to expose his hole. Nagisa held his legs open, but Karma laughed, reaching over the bed to grab a pillow and put it under his lover’s hips.

“Comfortable this way?”

Nagisa’s face, he was sure, was still red. “Y-Yeah... I want you now...”

“Okay, babe...” Karma smirked at him, pulling the panties aside again and sticking a few fingers in, flexing them to make sure. Nagisa moaned, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in bliss. God, he just wanted his husband _inside of him_ already!

He didn’t have to wait long, thankfully. Once satisfied that he was adequately stretched, Karma took himself in a hand and gently pushed inside, both of them breathing deeply with the sensation. Before he was even fully in, Nagisa wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, wracked with emotion. Karma followed, using both hands to hold his legs apart and thrusted inside intensely.

Barely able to take it, Nagisa panted with each push and dug his nails into his husband’s back, their lips constantly touching and pulling apart minutely for air. It was hard and passionate but intimate; they didn’t speak, the room silent except for the sound of breathing, choppy moans, and slapping skin. Nagisa groaned with every hit to his prostate, shocks running through his veins. He swore he was looking in Karma’s eyes, trying with every breath to convey as much love and devotion he was feeling in this moment, but the pleasure became so intense that eventually he was seeing nothing, staring blank. He could’ve been looking at anything, for all he knew.

They kissed so much that their mouths were swollen and sore, and the feeling of Nagisa’s panties on the edge of Karma’s length as he thrusted in and out was strange, but they continued as if unaware of anything else. Nagisa came first, unable to express it; the only warning was the sound of his choked gasps becoming quicker and quicker until there was nothing, his mouth open and shuddering in a silent scream. Karma saw it and drove into him even harder, groaning along with the hot, clenching feeling around his cock. With only a few more thrusts, he emptied deep inside his lover, pressed on top of him and breathing heaving into his neck.

It took Nagisa a while to come to his senses—how long, he had no idea—but there was a consistently pleasant thrum of pleasure throughout his body, and he hummed with it, managing to wiggle his toes. Still inside him, Karma moaned out.

“Love you...”

“Love you too... So much...” Throat dry from heavy breathing, all Nagisa could achieve was a strained whisper, but Karma heard and moved up to kiss him again. Simultaneously, he pulled out without warning, earning a harsh gasp from his husband which was quickly swallowed up.

When they parted, they stayed still and silent for a while, simply in each other’s arms, before Nagisa spoke up softly.

“We ruined the lingerie...”

Karma sat up on Nagisa’s legs and looked down, noting the stains and spots of cum against his skin and panties. The sight almost got him bouncing right back into full hardness.

“We can clean it...” he replied just as soft, mindlessly stroking over his love’s lower stomach and streaking the semen left there. Nagisa hummed gently, both the meaning and sensation of the gesture enjoyable to him.

Leaning his head on Nagisa’s hip, Karma smiled. “Tell me if you get tired.”

Hearing the challenge in the words, Nagisa brimmed with excitement and smiled back. Yes, he was already rather tired from the pounding he’d just taken, but he wouldn’t miss a riveting night of honeymoon sex for the world. “Of course. Can’t feel my legs already though.”

Laughing quietly, Karma scooted farther down and spread his husband’s legs, lifting them slightly and giving himself access. “Well, let me know if you at least can feel this part.”

“Hm... I can—oh!” Nagisa gasped as Karma quickly ducked between his legs, exposed his hole, and licked straight over the reddened, raw opening. Extremely sensitive, Nagisa couldn’t make out another word, tensing his thighs and biting his lip. He loved this, always. Though it was already so soon after their coupling, his dick was already twitching, yearning to stand again.

“Mm... So pretty...” Karma murmured, pausing after his first stroke to look at the sight before him, spreading his lover’s ass slightly. Nagisa was gaping just a little bit, inflamed and sweetly pink. The panties also looked quite worn, and by the time the night was over Karma wasn’t sure if they would even stay intact, but neither of them would care.

He dove back in, licking and sucking on the rim with hunger, eliciting another moan from his partner. Karma reveled in this, mostly because he could observe how differently Nagisa sounded. During regular sex, Nagisa’s moans were often choppy and timed with his thrusts, but now, they were long, drawn out and melodic, singing.

His tongue wiggled further in, licking along the hot walls, as far as it could, and he faintly tasted something different. Humming, he sucked harshly before pulling back with a pop, Nagisa open-mouthed and red-faced across from him.

“Babe, you want me to suck myself out of you?”

Hearing it out loud struck something in him, and Nagisa whimpered, his newly leaking erection at half-mast by now. “...Y-Yeah, oh...”

Wasting no time, Karma darted back down and resumed licking, thrusting his tongue inside and relishing in the way Nagisa keened. He felt the walls clenching around his tongue and, realizing that Nagisa was making an effort to push the cum out, hummed in appreciation.

With every suck, more semen came into his mouth, and Nagisa’s whimpers increased in intensity. Belatedly, Karma realized how hard he had become, subconsciously rubbing himself against the sheets. Though he was sure that he hadn’t gotten everything out of his lover, Nagisa eventually squeaked and sat up, pushing at Karma’s shoulders and easing him off.

“N-No more, m-might come... That’s good, Karma...”

Licking his lips, Karma leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss, absently still rubbing around the rim of Nagisa’s used hole. The thought that he’d shot so far into his husband that he couldn’t even get it all out sent sparks of gratification straight to his dick.

“Mm... Mine...” he mumbled into Nagisa’s mouth, still toying with his rim. Their mouths stayed intertwined for minutes, before Nagisa pulled off and looked him dead in the eyes, expression displaying nothing but lust and love.

“Wanna ride you... For this time...”

“’Kay,” Karma immediately acquiesced, leaning back and allowing his spouse to climb in his lap while still admiring the way the lacy bottom of his babydoll fluttered with his movements, carelessly exposing ribs and waist. Nagisa expertly reached back and caught Karma’s aching cock, leading it to his hole and pushing down swiftly. He let out a short moan once it entered, and Karma breathed out hotly, grabbing him around the shoulders and desperately holding himself back as his lover furiously bounced on his cock.

They made love for hours on end, and Nagisa wasn’t quite sure when it stopped. In between fucking passionately, Nagisa would suck Karma off to get him hard and throbbing, or if his throat was unbearably sore, Karma would instead mouth at him through his panties, making him shake with the overstimulation. At one point, his panties came clean off—maybe _clean_ wasn’t the right word for it. He wasn’t sure when he started crying, but once he did he couldn’t stop his shuddering proclamations of love, stuttering them out endlessly as Karma rammed into him. It was a blissful, heavenly blur, nothing but incomprehensible moans and Karma’s faint whispers.

“Just one more, baby, I know you can give me one more... Come for me, one more time...”

They stayed in bed for now, but his husband would teasingly whisper into his ear that further into the week they could christen the rest of the house, and then the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Karma/Nagisa/OMC in this part (threesome)

When Nagisa came to consciousness, his eyes felt glued shut, and his limbs leaden. The only other sensations of which he was aware were the incredibly comfortable mattress—a shame he hadn’t had the time or mind to appreciate it until now—and his lover’s contact, arms around him and steady breathing against his bare shoulder. Though his body ached and protested any _thought_ of movement, a familiar, relaxing calm enveloped him, and he let out a smile. The tender, warm haze of “the morning after” was always a great relief to Nagisa, though he would never tell anyone. He considered it almost important as the sex itself; if Karma wasn’t there to hold him after such an intense night, he would certainly struggle to function normally.

For a while he dozed off again, caught between sleep and wakefulness. After thirty minutes, his eyes managed to open to a beautiful scene of glittering shafts of light filtering in through light green curtains. He blinked drowsily, slowly taking the time to flex his toes, fingers, then hands, and working through all his muscles to note which were the sorest. Thankfully, he didn’t think he would have any trouble walking—Karma would get a hoot out of that—but he would prefer to take it easy this morning.

He spent a few more minutes simply stretching in his husband’s arms, getting his body ready to face the day, so it came as a surprise to him when he felt soft kisses trailing over his neck. He turned his head, smiling gently, and their first kiss of the morning was warm and full of love.

“Mm... Feeling okay Nagisa?” Karma intoned, voice gravely from sleep. Nagisa was sure that his own voice sounded even worse, and cleared it slightly before answering.

“...Yeah, m’okay...” He turned slowly in Karma’s hold, onto his back, with his muscles straining faintly. Karma’s thumb smoothed over his bottom lip, and their smiles grew. “...M’okay. Feels nice.”

“Nice?” Karma chuckled, resting his head on his partner’s shoulder. “Glad to know nothing aches, at least.”

“Oh, it aches... But it’s good.” Karma laughed some more at that.

They spent the morning how they wanted, in each other’s arms trading kisses and declarations of love, but inevitably they needed to get up. As Nagisa predicted, it wasn’t too much of a problem, though his ass was noticeably tender—about which Karma felt excessive pride.

After feeding each other syrup-drizzled waffles and tea, the love-drunk couple gathered beach towels and sunscreen to make a trip down to the beach. Since it was nearly midday, plenty of people were outside, either swimming in the ocean, lazing in the sand, or fucking. It was a bit intimidating, and Nagisa felt the nerves creep up on him again, but Karma assured him with soothing whispers.

Naked as the day they were born, they scouted out a spot on the beach—isolated enough that they wouldn’t be inadvertently bothering anyone, but close enough that people could watch them and they could watch others. Not that Nagisa did; he constantly averted his eyes, his cheeks turning brighter.

The sunlight was heavenly. Nagisa coated Karma in sunscreen first, using it as an excuse to partially hide behind his husband’s body. Then, it was his turn. He felt exposed and vulnerable, but fought through it and laid out stomach-down on the towel, allowing Karma to lather him.

His lover’s skilled, large hands rubbing up and down his skin brought on a pleasurable sensation, and shivers ran up Nagisa’s spine. He couldn’t help the small moans passing through his lips and the squeezing of his toes, especially when Karma dove into his cleft and teased his pucker for a short moment. At that point, he had to bite his lips to keep himself composed.

“Don’t look now, Nagisa,” Karma’s sinful voice whispered close in his ear, and Nagisa knew what that meant. People were watching, no doubt because of how sensual Karma was being with the simple massage. Immediately Nagisa’s face turned bright red, and he buried it in his arms, muffling a small groan. It was embarrassing, yes, but he was even more mortified with how it turned him on...

Eventually, when Karma’s fingers nudged at his side to flip him over, Nagisa was forced to face the world. From this angle, he couldn’t see anyone staring, but he could _feel_ the eyes on him and shivered regardless. Karma smiled down at him, ignoring his hard-on for now and simply rubbing the lotion over his bare chest.

“Alright, babe?”

Nagisa’s heart warmed with how his husband cared for him. “Yes, I’m okay. J-Just nervous. It’s... mm...” He paused, unable to hold back a moan when Karma plucked his nipples. The feeling shot straight down to his cock, which was slowly filling out.

Karma continued, eventually trailing down and, after going over every other part of his partner’s body, wrapping his hands around Nagisa’s length. By now, it was angrily red and pearling at the tip. He stroked it almost achingly slow, and Nagisa whimpered—it wasn’t enough, but it felt _oh so good._

He knew people were watching them. A couple of ladies were pleasuring each other just a few feet away, but they were consistently looking over at them, eyes glinting with arousal. Karma felt a strange pride and excitement. Those swimming also looked over at them every once in a while, and it made his nerves tingle.

After being steadily jerked for so long, Nagisa ended up groaning desperately and sitting up, pushing Karma’s hands away.

“I can’t handle that anymore—“

His pleading was cut off with an insistent kiss, and his spouse’s hands reaching down to greedily grab at his ass. Nagisa graciously gave into it, tangling his fingers into Karma’s hair and tugging desperately. As if possessed, Karma parted and dipped down to nip at his neck, adding more to the dark marks already there. Through his lust-filled gasps, Nagisa noticed a few whistles from nearby, and knew it was for them.

“Gorgeous boy you got there.” A deep but friendly voice—luckily in English—called as a man approached them, completely naked and sporting an erection—Nagisa couldn’t help but marvel at the length. Karma pulled apart to size him up as well, taking no offense to the intrusion once seeing that Nagisa was complacent—embarrassed, yes, but not scared.

“Thanks. Just got married,” Karma replied smugly, tightening his hold on his lover, and Nagisa managed a smile. The man was certainly muscly and large, but looked to be just a bit older than them and seemed nice.

“My congratulations to both of you,” the man grinned, crouching down closer to them. Interrupting the couple’s thanks, another masculine voice, this time in French, sounded from the group on the opposite side of them, a bit farther away.

“You gonna fuck him?”

Karma had taught Nagisa enough French for him to know that that question meant. The crudeness turned Nagisa speechless, wide-eyed and red, but Karma turned to the group—two guys and two girls, not having sex currently—and responded smoothly.

“That’s the plan.”

There was laughter, a few thumbs up, and then the friendly man spoke again, “You mind if I join in then?” Now he looked only at Nagisa, and Nagisa bit his lip in nervousness. “You can suck me off while your man fucks you, if you’re both okay with that. You have such a pretty face; that was all that I wanted to do.”

Seeing that Nagisa was still speechless with blood rushing to his head, Karma answered first, “I have no problem with that, if Nagisa would like to try it out.”

Head reeling, Nagisa took a minute to think. He was nervous, yes, but this man clearly found them attractive, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t turned on as well. STD’s wouldn’t be a problem, as all patrons needed to be tested and clean before coming here. Though he wasn’t one for casual sex, the man across from him was _packing,_ and Karma seemed very willing to share him... The picture inside his head when he imagined it only caused his growing length to weep more.

Having made his decision, he looked up and nodded, face still sweetly pink. “I’d like to go for it too.”

Glad, the man grinned and grabbed his cock in his hand, kneeling on one side of Nagisa. “Safe word?”

Safe words had been established in their relationship quite a while ago, so Karma replied easily, “Apple is stop and peach is wait.”

Confused, Nagisa couldn’t help but ask, “Um, why are we using safe words? Is it going to be... particularly intensive?”

Chuckling, the man smiled assuredly at him—Nagisa couldn’t help turning redder at that. “Not necessarily, but around here, safe words are a must for any kind of group sex. Especially if it’s your first time?”

The man seemed unsure about that last assumption, so Nagisa nodded meekly.

Karma got on the other side of Nagisa, near his legs, and smiled eagerly. “Alright babe, hands and knees.”

Biting his lip, Nagisa swiftly rolled over and got into position. This was it. From this angle, the man’s large cock was right in front of his face—uncut and pulsing. He licked his lips unconsciously, but the man simply began carding his fingers through his hair gently.

“Your mouth will be pretty full, so just slap the ground twice if it’s too much.”

At the casual tone, Nagisa blushed but nodded. He couldn’t very well concentrate though, as Karma was fondling and groping his ass, spreading it apart and exposing his hole. It was still stretched enough from last night, thankfully, but incredibly tender and red-pink.

“Shit... Anyone got any lube?” Karma yelled, looking up and around. Nagisa nearly giggled, and the man let out a laugh.

That same group graciously offered a tube, and Karma quickly got to work, working the pucker open and marveling at how pliant it was. Nagisa was already moaning sharply.

“You okay babe? I know you’re probably still feeling it from last night.”

Nagisa knew that Karma was only mentioning that to brag—the man laughed again—but responded breathily, “Yes, m’okay. It... is sensitive, that’s all... But I’ll be okay.”

Karma nodded, and Nagisa looked up at the man in front of him. He was still nervous, yes, but at this point the arousal was killing him.

“May I suck you now?”

“Fuck... When you say it like that, you certainly can, sweetheart,” the man groaned, tilting his hips and pressing his tip to Nagisa’s lips. As Nagisa began licking at it, Karma laughed.

“Yeah, he sure knows how to use his mouth good. Give this man a good time, baby.”

Hearing Karma tell him something like _that_ sent sparks to Nagisa’s cock, and he moaned his appreciation, taking the length into his mouth and wrapping his lips around it. Though he couldn’t use his hands—they were sandy and needed to hold him up—his mouth could do a good enough job. The man grunted softly, keeping a hold of his hair and letting him sink down further.

Nagisa was so concentrated on his task that it came as a surprise to him when Karma entered from his other side, and he yelped sharply around the cock in his mouth. It was even more intense than last night, almost painful, but a pleasurable pain. His insides were hot and sensitive, squeezing tight around his lover’s length yet unable to resist yielding to it. From above him, both men laughed at his reaction, and began slowly moving in tandem.

It was incredible. The two cocks moved in and out of him at a steady pace, and Nagisa quickly got the hang of it, taking both in further and further until Karma’s could be at the hilt—unless he used his throat, the stranger’s wouldn’t get that far. Drool dripped down his mouth, and the squelching noises embarrassed him, but he was unable to stop it.

“Fuck yeah, take it baby...”

“Fuck him harder, yeah... That ass looks tight.”

Able to tell the voices apart, Nagisa’s blood rushed hotly whenever he heard another comment. The way they were talking about him should’ve made him angry, perhaps, but that was never the case for him... It only took him higher. He was desperate to touch himself, but in this position, he couldn’t. He could only work his tongue urgently around the throbbing column of flesh in his mouth, while pressing back against the one in his ass.

Soon, he realized that the two men weren’t the only ones making comments about him.

“Yeah, fuck that little bitch good!”

“What a sweet boy. He takes it well.”

All kinds of voices were talking about him, as they passed, or as they stayed and watched... It only drove him further, embarrassment nearly forgotten. Karma hit his prostate, reaching a steady, hard but fast rhythm, and Nagisa moaned around the length, halting his sucking. The pleasure was too strong... If only Karma would touch him...

“Yeah, just hold your head still for me baby... Can you open your throat up for me?” the man asked, ragged with arousal, and Nagisa did his best to nod. Eager, the man slowly pushed further in. Nagisa gagged, but it wasn’t painful; he worked around it, opening up as best he could, despite the embarrassing noises coming from his throat. Finally, the cock was balls-deep, and the man groaned, pleased.

“Yeah, just hold still...”

Slowly at first, it thrusted rhythmically, and when it grew faster Nagisa groaned with need. His hips, still jerking with each thrust, were shaking. He _needed_ to come...

It was Karma plowing him that did him in. Within a few minutes, his prostate was being hit dead-on with every thrust, and he was moaning chokingly. The vibrations made the kneeling man groan, and Nagisa barely registered his cock pulsing frantically in his mouth.

“Gonna come, boy...”

Though he was swallowing, he wasn’t quite aware of the seed shooting down his throat—only his muffled screaming as he came as well. He clenched hard, breathing harshly through his nose, light-headed... His own erection untouched.

When the stranger pulled out, Nagisa tilted his head to the sand, still pushing out moans as Karma fucked him roughly. He knew by his lover’s motions that he was close to the edge too, and kept on clenching around him.

Karma came soon after, groaning with relief, and the cum painting Nagisa’s walls was almost soothing to his sensitive insides.

After taking a minute to come down, with nothing but whistles, water splashing, and the faint sounds of sex in their ears, Karma pulled out gently. Nagisa still squealed. The other man was now calmingly smoothing back his hair again.

“Oh, fuck... Look at that...” Karma moaned, quiet.

Nagisa felt his cheeks being pulled apart and whimpered, knowing what Karma meant. The man went to him and Nagisa stayed, ass in the air, feeling on display. If he hadn’t just spent himself a few minutes ago, his cock would’ve twitched.

“Oh, wow... What a used hole. You know they’re satisfied when they’re puffy like that, so sweet...”

“Mn...” Nagisa whined, putting his head down against his forearms. The embarrassment came back again, sending tingles down his spine, especially when he felt fingers rubbing around his rim and dipping gently into him.

Soon the man stood up and groaned, stretching, before smiling at them gratefully. “That was a great fuck; you two have a good time out here. I’m here for a couple more days so feel free to shout out if you see me.”

“Thanks man, you too,” Karma answered for them, seeing as Nagisa was still incapable, and comfortingly rubbed his lover’s back.

“You gonna be okay buddy?”

Realizing that the question was directed towards him, Nagisa lifted his head slightly and managed a smile. “Yeah. It was great...” His voice was hoarse and that was all he could get out, but the man clearly saw the satiated look on his face and chuckled, grinning.

“Glad to hear.”

With that he was gone, and Karma laid Nagisa down, cradling him. Nagisa sighed lovingly, resting his head against his shoulder and dozing.

They didn’t need to talk about it; both knew that they were the only ones for each other, and that sex was a different world than love. The two worlds could intertwine, of course, but they were allowed to be separate every once in a while.

Besides, no matter how pleasurable experiences with others were, Nagisa and Karma both knew that at the end of the day they would only fall asleep next to each other. That night, that was exactly what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is slighty crappy, because I again wrote most of it at once and.. I'm trying to get this job so things are stressful. But this was a nice stress reliever haha.
> 
> Haven't put this in any of my fics for a while, so--my tumblr is yasuhomo, if anyone wants to join me there! I update on there as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Expect public shenanigans in chapter 2..
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3 Please comment if you like it or want to see something else! Also, though I read these over before posting, I edit pretty quickly so let me know if there are any mistakes etc.


End file.
